Field
This application relates to managed computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for automatically installing system software to a server.
Background
Server systems are available in a vast array of hardware configurations to meet varying needs of data centers. Operating systems (OS) are essential system software for servers and other computing devices. The OS manages hardware and software resources and provide common services for applications. The installation of an OS to a server often requires significant time and resources.
Currently, installation of an OS to a server requires an administrator to choose from various configuration options. For example the administrator may wish to choose between different configurations for Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), device drivers, utilities, or other installation options. Commonly, the server must first boot up and run certain software (referred to as a deployment agent), to generate a configuration file (referred to as an answer file), by receiving user input. The configuration file is a file that contains setting definitions and values to use during OS installation. In an answer file, you specify various setup options, including how to partition disks, the location of the Windows image to install, and the product key to apply. You can also specify values that apply to the Windows installation, such as the names of user accounts, display settings, and Internet Explorer Favorites. Then, the server must reboot then install the OS using the configuration file generated by the deployment agent.